1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle pedal arm and, more particularly, to a one or two piece pedal arm assembly, preferably with integral pedal pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle pedal arm assembly is illustrated in FIG. 1. Thus, it is typical for a vehicle pedal arm assembly 1 to have a pedal arm 2 formed from a thick steel sheet. A tubular hub 3 is passed through a hole in the pedal arm 2 and is mechanically fastened in place. A pivot pin is passed through the tubular hub so that the arm is free to rotate about the pivot pin. Typically a spacer 4 is inserted to fill any gap between the pivot pin and the tubular hub. A pedal pad 5, to which force is applied in use is welded to the arm 2. Finally, a linkage pin 6 is coupled to the pedal arm 2 and connects the pedal arm 2 to the master cylinder.
In the structure depicted in FIG. 1, the outside diameter of the tubular hub of the spacer is determined by the minimum diameter hole that can be economically manufactured in the pedal arm. This minimum diameter is typically a function of the pedal arm thickness. The use of a large diameter tube forces the use of a larger than necessary pivot pin in terms of its diameter and/or liners or secondary spacers to fill any void between the pin and the tubular hub. The foregoing characteristics result in additional assembly operations, which add to labor and material costs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle pedal arm assembly that addresses the deficiencies of the conventional pedal arm described above. Thus it is an object of the invention to provide a structure that allows the tubular hub and/or spacer to be eliminated with a consequent reduction in labor and material costs.
The improved vehicle pedal arm assembly provided in accordance with the invention is formed from a one or two piece stamping of relatively thin gauge material. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the pedal pad is integrally formed with the remainder of the assembly. The pedal arm assembly provided in accordance with the invention also allows for a pivot arrangement that does not require a tubular hub, or spacer. More particularly, in the illustrated embodiment, the end of the stamping opposite the pedal pad is formed or spread so that it is equal in transverse width to the arm""s mounting bracket. This configuration allows for pivot assembly without a tubular hub or spacer.
Other objects, features and characteristics of the invention as well as the economies of manufacture and advantages of the resultant assembly will become more apparent upon a consideration of the following detailed description with reference to the appended drawings all of which form a part of this disclosure.